


Can daydreams come true?

by Jseven



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Random & Short, romance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jseven/pseuds/Jseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Est SwanQueen ship.  Emma daydreams at work, where else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can daydreams come true?

Emma sat in her Sheriffs office alone trying to catch up on the piles of paperwork that traumatized her on a daily basis. She would rather face 100 evil drunken dwarves than deal with the paperwork beast. Sighing, she desperately tries to concentrate on the ominous paper foe, but her mind keeps slipping away to more pleasant thoughts that include a certain someone.

 

Her mind drifted from the task at hand to a shower, thinking of the steamy wetness that showers represent to her and the person she most wished to share it with. She closed her eyes and could feel the heat and moisture. The room felt steamy and so did she. She leaned back and could imagine leaning into her partner as her lover soaped her chest and torso from behind. Slow and lingering in spots. Her partner then leaned her head on her shoulder and began kissing, nuzzling her ear and neck.... As Emma moaned she took hold of her lovers hand and guided it slowly down below her soaped-up belly.

 

Her eyes flew open when she realized the touches she was feeling were not imagined, that someone was actually attached to the hands. Arms and lips were actually whispering very distracting things in her ear. "Regina!" Emma squeaked as her eyes darted around the office. Regina spun Emma's desk chair around and straddled her, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her in for a melding kiss. "I took the liberty of locking your doors." she said into Emma's mouth between searing kisses. "I've always wanted to ride you in this chair." Regina purred. Emma wrapped Regina tight into her arms and stood up effectively carrying Regina across the room to the main holding cell, all never breaking that delicious kiss. "And I have always wanted to ravage you in this cell. My office, my cell, my game" Emma declares as she lays Regina on the cell bunk and closes the door from behind with a kick and a slam. "Now, guess where I've hidden the key on me." Regina's eyes widen and begin to sparkle as her lips curl into a predatory smile. "Now I think I'm going to enjoy this game much better."


End file.
